


Surprise Visitations

by afteriwake



Series: Unexpected Legacies [12]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cockblock Merlin, Coitus Interruptus, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Laughter, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Morning Sickness, Pregnant Molly, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Surprises, Talking, Teasing, unwanted visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock and Molly are settling in for the night when they get an unexpected and unwanted visitor in their bedroom.





	Surprise Visitations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This is an answer to a request from **Dreamin** , who said I could pick a prompt from [this list](http://noregretsnotearsnoanxieties.tumblr.com/post/171223664673/magic-aus-for-all-your-magic-au-needs) for this series. I went with the prompt “ _'Well, this is most definitely not where I wanted to teleport, sorry for appearing in your bed at 2 in the morning' au_.”

“Is Phryne asleep?”

Molly chuckled. “Not asleep, but at least in bed. She’s rather enjoying the magical book I gave her for pleasure. I think she’s reading the Artemis Fowl series at the moment.” She stopped moving and put a hand to her mouth, and Sherlock was almost out of bed in an instant but she waved him back. “Just a bit of nausea. Supposedly that’s common with pregnancy.”

He nodded before settling back into their bed. In their home, he thought to himself; John was going to be moving into her old home and he’d be nice and safe with all the same magical wards that were at Baker Street. But Baker Street...from now on, it was their home.

Unless his wife wanted to move.

He was still wrapping his head around the fact Molly was his _wife_ and she was _pregnant_ and they had a ward, too. The trip to the shore had given him more than he could have ever expected, and he was still reeling. He had the feeling his life had gone off center and was never going to be righted again. And, surprisingly, he was okay with that...for the most part. He had the feeling his protectiveness might go into overdrive towards the inhabitants here.

Molly climbed into bed and yawned. “There is a bright side to me not being regularly employed at Barts,” she said. “Well, a few.”

“Oh?” he asked.

“I can be a stay-at-home mother, for the most part. I mean, we have Phryne now, and soon enough we’ll have this one, and two children who are going to be special should have us here as much as possible, don’t you think?”

“I suppose,” he said, letting his fingers splay over her still flat stomach. “But you will help when I need you?”

“No one else at Barts can stand you enough to work with you,” she said in a sweet but arch tone.

“Oh ha, ha, ha,” Sherlock said, shaking his head and letting his hand slide to his side as he moved over her. “Just because you liked me enough to marry me doesn’t mean you’re the _only_ one who likes me.”

“Oh, so you plan on asking other people at Barts for their hand in marriage as well?” she asked, looking up at him with a smile.

“No,” he said. “I’ve married the only person at Barts who I care to marry,” he said before pressing a kiss to her pulse point. “But I’m not so reviled as you think.”

“Keep that up and I may not let you around any women at Barts so I don’t have to worry about them being _too_ nice,” she said as she shut her eyes.

“Is that so, Mrs. Holmes?”

“It is, Mr. Holmes,” she said, and he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, but only for a moment before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips closer to hers.

The amorous mood was ruined just a moment later when pressure was felt to the side as the mattress dipped and suddenly the two in the bed became three. “Well, this is most definitely not where I wanted to teleport,” Merlin said, earning glares from both original occupants of the bed. “Sorry for appearing in your bed at two in the morning.”

“We would appreciate it if you would vacate the bed,” Molly said through gritted teeth

Merlin rolled over and got off the bed, and then stood up. “I can leave?” he asked.

“Good idea,” Molly said as Sherlock rolled off of her. Merlin blinked out and she sighed. “That’s it. In the morning I’m going to find out a way that the only bloody people who can teleport into this room are you, me, Phryne and any children we may have.”

Sherlock chuckled slightly, and Molly lifted up the pillow from behind her head and swatted at him. “No, I’m sorry. I was just thinking of Merlin ending up in Mrs. Hudson’s room when he tries to get our attention and her screaming waking up the entire block.”

“I don’t know, she may very well be his type,” Molly said, the irritation sliding off her face as she grinned. "Or vice versa."

“Now that was something I didn’t want to think about,” he said, his laughter becoming heartier. Molly joined in with a soft laugh as she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. “I think we’ll never have a lack of surprises.”

“No, I don’t think we will,” Molly said as she lifted her head up. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “But this is the life I chose, and don’t you forget it.”

“I won’t,” he said as she set her head down again. As crazy and interesting as this life would be, they were in it together, and that was enough.


End file.
